jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kanzler Fillorean
Die Kanzler Fillorean war eine Luxusyacht, die zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege Kreuzfahrten durch die weit von der Front entfernten Kernwelten unternahm. Benannt wurde die Yacht nach dem ersten bekannten Obersten Kanzler der Galaktischen Republik Fillorean. Beschreibung Die Fillorean hatte einen ebenmäßigen Rumpf, der sich durch seine runden Formen auszeichnete. Zu beiden Seiten befand sich im vorderen Teil des Schiffes je ein Andockstutzen mit Luftschleuse, am Heck vor den beiden Antriebsaggregaten waren zwei kleinere Flügel angebracht. Den Bug des Schiffes zierte eine halbe Sonne in gelber Farbe. Das luxuriöse Aussichtsdeck erstreckte sich über mehrere Ebenen des Schiffes und erlaubte durch die großen Sichtfenster zu beiden Seiten des Rumpfes einen für die Passagiere spektakulären Blick auf die Sterne. Die runden Formen setzten sich auch innerhalb des Schiffes fort, so waren Tische, Sitzgelegenheiten und Kunstwerke alle in ähnlichem Stil gehalten, während Grünpflanzen das Ambiente abrundeten. Für die meist reichen Passagiere standen luxuriöse Kabinen zur Verfügung, die insgesamt dreißig Personen Platz boten. Die Schiffsküche war mit Vorräten für die extravaganten Geschmäcker der Passagiere ausgestattet und konnte auch die Crew für die Dauer der Kreuzfahrt versorgen. Geschichte miniatur|links|Tote Passagiere auf dem Aussichtsdeck. Im Jahr 3963 VSY verschwand die Kanzler Fillorean plötzlich bei einer Tour durch die Kernwelten, was bei den Familien und der Republik gleichermaßen Sorge auslöste. Zunächst wurde Piraterie angenommen, doch als mehrere Wochen verstrichen waren, musste mit einer schlimmeren Katastrophe gerechnet werden. Trotz einiger Suchbemühungen konnten erst Zayne Carrick und seine Freunde mit der Heiße Aussichten kurze Zeit später das antriebslos im All treibende Schiff aufspüren und damit beginnen, die Ursache seines Verschwindens zu ermitteln. Nachdem Zayne, Jarael, Rohlan Dyre und Slyssk an Bord gegangen waren, fanden sie die komplette Besatzung tot vor. Während der Durchsuchung des zu Beginn noch schwerkraftlosen Schiffs wurden sie von einem Protokolldroiden angegriffen, der sich als Beschützer eines überlebenden Passagiers, dem Bimm Toki Tollivar, erwies. Der unscheinbare und anscheinend verschüchterte Toki erzählte dem Rettungsteam daraufhin, dass er nach dem Abschluss seiner Geschäfte auf Corellia diese Vergnügungstour angetreten sei, um mehr von den Kernwelten zu sehen. Nach dem Eintritt in den Hyperraum sei jedoch die Besatzung nach und nach getötet worden, während er sich zusammen mit seinem Droiden Kayo in seiner Kabine versteckte. Erst ein paar Tage später sei die Energieversorgung ausgefallen und sie hätten die tote Besatzung entdeckt. Während Slyssk dem Gestrandeten eine Mahlzeit zubereitete, begannen die anderen zusammen mit Kayo und Elbeh mit der Bergung der Leichen, wobei Rohlan Dyre feststellte, dass die Todesursache Asphyxie infolge einer Strangulation war. In diesem Moment nahm Zayne jedoch durch die Macht wahr, dass mit Slyssk etwas nicht stimmte, woraufhin sie sofort auf die Fillorean zurückkehrten. Der Trandoshaner bekam ebenfalls keine Luft mehr, sodass nur ein Luftröhrenschnitt ihn vor dem Tod bewahren konnte. Da Toki beteuerte, nicht bei Slyssk gewesen zu sein sondern ihn mit Kayo alleingelassen zu haben, verdächtigten Zayne und Rohlan daraufhin den Droiden des Mordes an der Crew. Als Zayne ihm allerdings bei einem Gespräch mit Elbeh die Arme abschlug, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen, wurde er von Elbeh aufgehalten und Kayo konnte über die Vorfälle im Zusammenhang mit seinem Meister seit dem Sith-Krieg berichten. Dabei erfuhr Zayne, dass die Fehlfunktionen an Bord des Schiffes auf die fehlgeschlagenen Versuche zur Reaktivierung der Hauptfunktionen zurückzuführen waren und Toki die Tour auf der Fillorean erst gebucht hatte, nachdem die Sicherheitskräfte dem „Corellianischen Würger“ auf die Schliche gekommen waren. miniatur|rechts|[[Toki Tollivar|Toki wird von Rohlan erschossen.]] Alarmiert von Kayos Enthüllungen kehrten Zayne, Rohlan und der Droide sofort zu Toki zurück, der inzwischen seine Fassade fallengelassen hatte und Jarael im Macht-Griff hielt, während er sie über seine wahre Identität als Angehöriger der Sith aufklärte. Dabei gab er auch zu, dass die Tötung der Mannschaft keine gute Idee gewesen sei, da er nicht bedacht hatte, das Schiff möglicherweise nicht mehr steuern zu können. Bevor er die junge Frau töten konnte, wurde er von Zayne mit einem Betäubungsblaster niedergeschossen. Dies setzte den Bimm jedoch nicht kampfunfähig, woraufhin er ein kurzes Lichtschwertduell mit dem Jedi ausfocht, wobei er diesen mittels einer Finte außer Gefecht setzte. Allerdings mischte sich nun Kayo in den Kampf ein, indem er seinen fluchenden und Macht-Blitze werfenden Meister festhielt, woraufhin Rohlan die Chance ergriff und den Droiden durch einen gezielten Blasterschuss zur Explosion brachte und so den Sith-Adepten tötete. Anschließend meldete die Crew der Heiße Aussichten der Republik den Verbleib und Zustand der Kanzler Fillorean, damit diese anschließend das Schiff endgültig bergen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *John Jackson Miller bestätigte auf seiner Website, dass der Name des Schiffs von einer Person aus einer früheren Epoche der Chronologie stamme, obwohl er den Namen der Quelle nicht mehr benennen konnte. *Laut Miller sei die fehlende Schwerkraft zu Beginn der Rettungsaktion für den dramatischeren Effekt gewählt worden und die unsanfte Landung der schwebenden Objekte bei der Reaktivierung nebenbei für einen lustigen Moment in der Geschichte sorge. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Auf Ehre und Gewissen * Kategorie:Raumschiffe en:Chancellor Fillorean Kategorie:Legends